Stranger in the Rain
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: One day a girl name Ariel (name meaning in Spirit) was walking all alone in the rain, and in the rain, she saw a boy. He was standing 5'7 nigh high, peering off into a distance, looking to be almost broken. Who is this boy and why does he look so sad? Can Ariel save this boy with the help of God? A love story between an Atheist and a Christian.
1. Prologue: A stranger in the rain

Well, the last story I uploaded, nobody seem to appreciate it to my annoyance. It wasn't meant to be anything serious, but because of the judgmental comment I've received from a viewer, I've decided it's better to delete it. Not only that, but I felt a little guilty about it even though my intentions were only for a good laugh. Oh well, there's nothing else I can really do about it now, but write another story that someone may like. Anyway, I hope you like this story, I worked extra hard on it!

Summary: One day a girl name Ariel (name meaning in Spirit) was walking all alone in the rain, and in the rain, she saw a boy. He was standing 5'8 nigh high, peering off into a distance, looking to be almost broken. Who is this boy and why does he look so sad? Can Ariel save this boy with the help of God? A love story between an Atheist and a Christian.

Warning: If you're going to flame my story at least have some good pointers to your actions. Yes, the boy is an atheist, but I know where I'm going with this! Also, do not judge me because I put an atheist in the story. I have a friend who is an atheist and I happen to like him very much so please no judgmental comments. Now for any atheist that wish to flame please keep it to yourself. You're wasting your time. Another thing if you can't handle the speech of "There is no God" than leave now. This story is NOT for you. This story is also not for the sensitive. It's actually better than it sounds. (Spoiler: Skip if you do not want to see the spoiler ending: The boy will NOT remain an atheist through the entire story.) For those who wish to see more, you are more than welcome too, and please enjoy. Leave a comment please!

Name meanings:

Ariel: Meaning" In spirit."

Orozora: Hebrew meaning for "God's strength."

There will also be singing involved in the story and no I DO NOT own any song.

* * *

Chapter One (Prologue): A stranger in the rain

"Can I get an Amen?" The preacher asked.

"Amen." The church said in unison.

"If you will, turn your pages to Matthew chapter 6 verses 14-15, now if you look at the verse, he _SAYS_ for if you forgive men," The preacher stressed out, whipping the sweat from his head, he continued on his reading," He says for if you forgive men when they sin against you ah!" There were shouts of 'yeah' and 'preach it.' "your heavenly father will also forgive you, ah!" He chorused. There were more shouts of 'yes yes' and 'Amen' followed by a few claps of the hand.

"He says if each and everyone one of us can forgive a man for what they had done!" He shouted, than pointed at the crowd of people," He can also forgive you, ah!" The shouts of worship echoed off the church walls like the ringing bells in the last hour of a school day, "Now this doesn't just count for me and you, but for _everybody_, and when I say _everybody_, I mean _everybody_!"

"Can I get an Amen!" The preacher shouted.

"Amen!" The church shouted back.

"I, I just want to thank God for delivering sister Marla with us today. She's seventy six years old. She has on her little church hat, her nice black stockings, and LORD she brought her spirit here today! She brought it with her to church!" The church responded with their usual praise, giving their blessing to sister Marla who sat smiling at their praise.

"Now look over there at Brother Ray Jones." The preacher pointed to the male sitting on the side bench near the front, "He's looking like 'no body's gonna say anything about my new tux? Where's my blessing at?'" The church along with the brother Ray Jones begins laughing in a fitted mess. "I'm not worried about nobody complementing me because I KNOW I look good!" Ray jones shot back.

The church burst out into a fit of giggles once again, "I know that's right brother Ray Jones! Brother Ray said no body gotta compliment me, he came here to please God!" The crowd of people started clapping, while many others howl with agreement.

The preacher pulled out his battered rag from his pocket and whipped the sweat from his face. "As you can see, we really need some AC." The preacher joked earning a couple of laughs here and there.

"Now I want everyone to turn their head and look at the person next to them." The preacher announced as the church folks turn heads towards each other, "I want you to repeat after me and say; neighbor."

"Neighbor." The church repeated.

"I've struggled." The preacher said.

"I've struggled." The church repeated.

"I've sinned." The preacher said.

"I've sinned." The church repeated.

"I have been in pain." The preacher says.

"I have been in pain." The church recapitulates.

"I've been hurt." The preacher voiced.

"I've been hurt." The church says.

"But, I'm still here." The preacher said with pride.

"But, I'm still here." The church people smiled at one another.

"Now reach over and give your neighbor one big hug and tell them you love them."

The voices of happiness filled the church than suddenly a loud crackling noise erupted from outside the church startling the church members.

"I told you it was going to start lightning today." A female voice whispered to her friend whose nose was too indulged in the book to hear much of what had she said.

"Well at least I won't need that AC." And with that the church went back to praising, about the end of the church they begun to sing a few songs.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound._

_ That saved a wretch like me._

_ I once was lost but now am found. _

_ Was blind, but now I see._

"Why don't you go up there and sing, Ariel? You're always talking to me about wanting to become a singer, well this can be your starting point in becoming what you always wanted to be. You can't shy away forever if you want to become a professional singer."

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear_

_The hour I first believed_

The girl known as Ariel sighed. "I know but I'm too shy. I would probably end up forgetting the lyrics or something stupid like that, and what if my voice cracks and I mess up?"

_ Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_I have already come;_

"See that's what everyone doesn't need in life. Stop doubting yourself and just do what your heart wants. What does your heart want, Ariel?"

_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_

_and Grace will lead me home. _

Ariel lowered her head and stared hard at her hands for a couple of minutes before her eyes hardened with determination. "My heart…..wants to sing." Ariel said lowly. Her mother looked over at her with a smile. "Go up there and sing for the Lord!" She shouted in quiet confidence to her daughter. Ariel got up from her seat, while thanking her mother for getting her the confidence she needed, she stepped up the few steps that led to the choir. The people in the choir smiled at her as she joined in on the song. After the song was over, another song was beginning to play; Ariel peered nervously at the mic. She really wanted to be the lead singer, but someone already had the part, and she wasn't sure if she was really ready to take on such a huge step in life.

Ariel breathes out a breath as the track beat flowed through her ears, something suddenly caught her attention, her mother was ushering her to grab the mic. Her mother formed unspoken words with her mouth, but Ariel knew what she was saying, and smiled at her. Her nervousness seemed to fade away as her mother formed a 'you can do it. I believe in you' with her red stained lips.

Ariel pushed through the choir saying excuse me to the members and tapped on the lead singer shoulder. The lead singer lowered the mic, bringing her ear towards the younger girl, "What is it sweety?" She asked as Ariel gazed in her hazel nut chest eyes. "I wanted to know if…if maybe…I could be the lead singer for this song."

The older girl seemed amused at her request. "Since when did you like to sing Mrs. Thang?" Ariel blushed at being called 'Mrs. Thang.' "I've always loved to sing and I want to be a singer so-"

"You thought this could help you get over your stage fright?" The older girl finished her sentence. The younger girl nodded in a daze. This girl had such pretty eyes. Oh, how she wished she had those eyes!

"Well alright here! Take the mic. Do you know the song 'this little light of mine?'" When the girl nodded to her question, she gave over the mic, and stepped back. The older girl whispered in the man playing the piano ear before she took a place near the side of Ariel.

"Good luck." The older girl said.

"Thank you." Ariel thanked her with a smile.

"Well, it looks like one of the young folks would like to be the lead singer, this young lady I've known her for the longest, but I've never heard her sing." The preacher confessed.

"It's because she's shy!" A voice shouted from the crowds. Ariel, at this time, wanted to bury her face in a Bible somewhere. _Mom..why did you have to say that in front of everyone. _Ariel thought in embarrassment.

"Shy? There's no need to be shy in the house of the Lord!" The preacher shouted in excitement as other clapped on. There were encouraging shouts from all over the church. The pressure to sing was almost an overload for the poor girl, but she slowly started to feel a little bit better, being reminded of her mother's inspiring words.

"Mom's right. The preacher is right. God loves me so why should I shy away with a talent that God has given me?" Ariel muttered under her breath before looking out into the crowd with a new found confidence. She was ready. She signaled for the piano man to play, and the person on the drums to start the music, she breathes out all of her nervousness. She put the mic a couple of inches away from her mouth and begins to sing shocking everyone at the sound of her voice.

Solo:_(This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine.) _

The crowd was in a daze of what they were hearing. In just a single line they could hear how powerful and soulful this young girl voice is. They couldn't believe she could be hiding such a beautiful voice underneath all of that shyness.

_(This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine,)_

_(This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine,)_

The crowd of people were in peer shock, she not only sounded soulful, but she could hit every note on point. If you said this girl was amazing than that would be an understatement.)

_(let it shine, let it shine, let it shine.)_

_(Hide it under a bushel - NO!)_

_I'm gonna let it shine._

_Hide it under a bushel - NO!_

_I'm gonna let it shine,_

_Hide it under a bushel - NO!_

The choir flowed with the girls' voice. The girl voice sounded like a choir herself. She didn't need anyone if she really didn't want anyone. Heck, her voice competed with the choir almost. The friction in their voices created the perfect harmony throughout the room.

_let it shine, let it shine._

They kept singing the song until the song ended, and it was the end of the church hours, and everyone said their goodbyes to each other.

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing like that! You should be in a talent competition somewhere. I have no doubts that you would win." Said person complimented her, giving her a one arm hug, and walked over to the other church members to say goodbye to them as well.

"Where did you get a voice like that?! Now I know you're a child of God, with a voice like that, so soulful and powerful, I wouldn't even doubt if you met him already. Sista pearla!" She rambled on until she shouted out sista's pearla name who had just fainted in church, claiming she had the Holy Ghost in her when Ariel started singing. (lol)

"Great job."

"Incredible voice."

Compliments after another followed after the next. Ariel felt high self-confidence at all of the support she was receiving. She quickly said a thank you to all of them.

"You're pretty and you can sing? I think I'm getting jealous." Ariel looked up to see hazel nut brown eyes staring back at her," Orozora?" Ariel whispered with widen eyes at the girl compliment.

The girl nodded a happy confirmation. "You did good today. We would all enjoy if you sing next Sunday/Saturday (A/N depends on what day you go on.) for the lead singer in the choir."

The girl shook her head. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly take your spot. You've been the lead singer for so long." Ariel would feel guilty if she just up and took her part away from her. She's been the lead singer for most of the time she's been in the choir.

"You're so nice and sweet! Don't be too nice in the world or someone might take advantage of you and use you." Ariel felt an odd sense of warning nagging in the back of her head. She swept it away and gave the girl in front of her a huge smile. "I'll try not to." Ariel replied.

"Okay, well I have to go. Oh wait!" The older girl, Orozora, perked up, revealing sheets of music paper. "I forgot! These are the music the choir is studying for the next worship hour. We have practice on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, so please be there! Especially since you're the lead singer now!" Ariel was about to protest, but Orozora shoved the music sheets in her hands, and darted out the church, seeming in a hurry.

Ariel yelled in excitement. Yup, Ariel couldn't contain her thrill any longer and literally shouted out loud in the church. A giggle brought her back to her senses. She turned around to see her pastor, and her mother laughing at her.

Ariel blushed. "Uhm….sorry…"

The preacher waved her off. "Oh it's okay little one. A little screaming never hurts anyone, and a scream of excitement never displeases God when involved with such good talent as yours."

Ariel felt like shrinking back into her shell. These comments were just too much, who knew her voice sounded so good?

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Her mother interrupted. "I told her many times in the past that she needs to just shake off all of that nervousness and go after what her heart wants. She told me her hearts wants to sing, so that's what she wants to do, than she should."

"If I may ask, what kind of music are you interested in." The preacher asked.

"I love all types of music." Ariel responded.

"Jazz, country, rock and roll, r&amp;b, classic, and Gospel?" The preacher pointed out.

"Yes. I love all of them. I love music in general."

"That's a nice way to view things. I could tell you're a very open person just by telling me this. That's a very special gift to have. A person can have all the physical strength in the world, but will really conquer in the end is the one with the brains. You, being an open person, you're more keen to know more than most people. The truth is everything."

"Amen." Her mother agreed.

"I know and thank you for letting me sing."

"Anytime. Make sure to come to them practices, it's very important to show up since you're the lead singer." The preacher looked down at the watch on his hand. "I better get going now because it pouring cats and dogs out there."

"Well, I don't want to rush anyone out, but I have to close the church."

"Oh it's okay. We were just about to leave." Ariel and her mother headed out the door into the rain. Ariel clasp open her umbrella before she stepped out into the heavy paving rain, the chatters of lightning far in a distance.

She stood there listening to the beautiful yet frightening clashing sound that was the lightning from only far away. Although it was pitch dark, because of the street lights, she was able to at least make out the houses, and her mother's face who was too occupied with speaking to the pastor to notice.

That's when Ariel saw a moving figure walking through the darkness. She squinted her eyes in the darkness, hoping to see what it was that was moving in the darkness. She subconsciously strutted her way over to the figure, and walked deeper into the midnight.

She ceased in her tracks as her eyes danced over the mysterious figure. _A boy. All alone…out here by himself…._ She thought as she observed the boy outward appearance. His hair a deep azure brown color, his eyes were a nice shade of grey/brown, his lips were cherry red, and his clothes were casual looking. He just wore a plain white Tee and some denim blue jeans. What really caught her eye though was the expression on the boy face. He just looked so..sad and broken, like a young child that had to give away their dog of ten years to the pound.

The boy felt someone staring at him and turned his head and saw a girl observing him. The boy appeared to be taken by surprise, he snarled, and turned away from her, on the heels of his feet, he begin walking even further into the darkness. The girl stared at the wondering boy until he was clear out of distance. She just stood there frozen like an ice cube.

_What was that? That spark when our eyes connected….and who was that boy…and why did he look so sad and lonely? Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much. If God wanted me to know about him than he has his ways of doing so…but even so.._

"Ariel!" She almost jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. She whipped around to see her mother in the vehicle ushering for her to come on. Ariel wondered why she didn't notice her pull up already. She shrugged and got into the car after she let down her umbrella. She glanced down at her music sheets and sighed. They were damp with rain. Now she had to worry about the rain smoothing away the ink on the paper. She sighed again. She has a long year ahead of her, she thought.


	2. BROKEN

Hey guys! While I am busy celebrating that I have a couple of reviews, don't forget that I'm only a child, and I have school, ya know! I can only do so much for my little kiddie brain okay? I'm going to answer your question now. Yes, this is biased off of people I am very much familiar with. I had a preacher that was energetic, bold, courageous, and just so much more. I didn't feel too comfortable in the church I was in though because I felt like his eyes were judging me. I felt so…separated…from the church. I felt indifferent, the energy surrounding the church made me feel like I did not belong there, and I do not even think it's the church, but the people in it. I went to another church and felt great about this one! No one seemed to be judging my every move. In my old church, no one didn't even welcome us back to church, they don't even say bye or hello, how rude! I said hi to my preacher and he completely ignored me. Or maybe he just didn't hear me because I'm known for having a really soft voice, but how could he hear my brother say hi and not me? I felt singled out and I did like the preachers son too..but oh well.

When I imagine a true church of God, I think of God himself. He said. "You are a temple." The church is in you! As long as you have god and have a great personal relationship with God than all will end well!

Oh I've been working on some other new stories so this is not my only one I have to catch up on, and I've been on my other stories for about a few days. The other days I've been in school and when I get out of school I don't immediately go to my computer and start writing. I usually go with my mother to the store. Yes I'm a girly girl. I like to shop til I drop. Lol Well..at least when I have the money, but I know how to save, don't get me wrong!

Oh and the main character "Ariel." Is actually a split between me and my favorite character in a story. (That acts just like me.) The Atheist (mystery boy) is actually one of my friends who I go to school with. I like him but things are complicated. I can't ever be with him though so that's why I'm having him in my story!

The lyrics to Ariel song in this chapter, I want the song to be a surprise because I love this song! No I do not own the lyrics, but in my story, the character Ariel is writing them as her own. It's so gentle, yet so very beautiful.

Leave a comment and enjoy. Thank you for those who did review.

* * *

_Beautiful garden where have you gone_.

_My self-delusions are leaving me in the storm_

_Taking for granted all the goodness that I've found_

_Somewhere I lost all, the control came crashing down_

Ariel bit her lip as she slowly closed her song book and unlocked the locket from her dairy. She flipped the pages open until she came across a blank sheet of paper. Letting out a gentle smile, Ariel began to write in her diary about today's event.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was an amazing day. I went over to my grandma house and we were discussing together about the new trip our family was going to take when summer comes around. I learned a couple things about her I never knew and I have to say I couldn't believe that she like to watch life time just as much as I do. I know it should have been obvious, I mean seriously, it's like a channel for old folks! But I love watching people lives take twist and turns for the worse and for the good, it makes its all the more interesting! Is that a bad thing? That I like to watch something bad unfold? Nah, I always like to see the worse turn out the good. I like happy endings, darn it! That leads me to church. Omg, omg, omg, did you see how great I was up there?! I was actually singing, SINGING! I mean I never imagined my first time to be in church of all places! I mean not that that's a bad thing, but I imagine me in a concert, and worse forgetting the lyrics! I always longed for a day like this to come true and it truly happened! I can't believe it even now as I'm writing it right now._

_Everyone was complementing me. It felt so good to receive so much praise! The support was great, even the lead singer likes my singing, and she even said she was jealous of me! Honestly, I don't believe I'm any better than her in singing, I think she has_ _me beat, and she's so much prettier than I will ever be_. Ariel pouted as she wrote this. _We sung a few more songs until it was time for church to end. After saying bye to the preacher, me and my mother stepped out into the rain, and that's when I saw something, or rather someone, who sparked my interest. It was a boy. He was standing all alone in the rain..i couldn't get a clear visual of his face, but I could tell by how his face was twisted, and how his eyes were cast up with a far away look… _

Ariel eyes begin to water. _I know that look…a look I am all too familiar with…a look of peer pain. It griped at my heart to see him so sad. I don't know why..but I want to help this boy. I want to take away that pain. I knew how it felt to be alone and sad…or at least that's how he appeared to look…still even so, what am I to do now? It's not like I would ever see him again. Right? _Ariel let out a huge sigh before closing her diary shut and locked it with a small golden key. She smiled a sad smile at the heart shaped outline that the key went in and out to unlock and lock the contents in her diary. It meant so much to her to see the heart, it gave her faith that someday someone would unlock the key to her heart. She shed a tear as a memory of a boy entered her thoughts. She shook her head at the unwanted thought.

'_No, no, not him again! I can't let him enter my thoughts so easily! I mustn't think of him ever again! I can't!' _Despite her inner protest, Ariel broke down in tears, burying her face in her pillow, she choked out. _I was so stupid. So, so very stupid to believe him. I hate him! I hate him so much!' _Ariel gasps at her saying she hated him and it only caused her to break down in more tears. Her heart, it was hurting so much, it was too unbearable, the pain felt like anything she never felt before. What was this? The pain that was killing her from the inside was the worse pain she'd ever experienced before. She hated it. She hated feeling like this over some stupid boy who was no good for her. '_What am I saying? He's nice, kind hearted, energetic, spontaneous, loving, caring and he's._-" She choked back some tears, the pain was starting to set in, she almost couldn't take saying the next sentence. "And he's..he's everything t-that..i c-can't have."

She buried her face further into the pillow and clenched on its side as if it gave her some type of comfort. "P-Please God..l-let me b-be with h-him. Please."

Ariel cried her eyes dry all the while into the night until her body finally gave in and fell into a deep slumber only to dream about the boy who had caused her so much pain.

* * *

"Ariel!" Her mother voice disturbed her from her sleep.

Ariel blinked her eyes open and rolled over off the bed. With a yawn she called back to her mom. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up!"

"Hurry up and get ready! I overslept and you're almost late for school!" Her mother said.

"Okay, I'll be there! Give me a couple of minutes!" Ariel sighed and got dressed for school while going over her usual morning routine. Wash down, brush teeth, do hair, and finally put on the plain boring uniform that was Americas. Ariel shook her head. Why can't America have cute uniforms like those in japan? They have such pretty uniforms. Ariel shrugged and stared herself in the mirror.

"I guess this would have to do." Ariel sighed. She didn't find anything too special about, her looks maybe except her eyes, but everything else was a 'whatever' to her. Ariel surely was a really beautiful girl, but no matter how many compliments she gets, she couldn't see herself that way.

Ariel sighed, ushering her book bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the kitchen. "Hey mom!" She waved at her mother who was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey Ariel. You have everything? You hungry?" Her mother asked.

"A little bit but I will survive." Ariel replied.

"Are you sure because once I lock my door, I lock my door." Her mother said.

"Mom I'm fine." Ariel said.

"Ok well let's go before I have you late." Her mother got up from the couch and moved to the door.

"Mom where's big brother?" Ariel asked in confusion. She hasn't seen her big brother all day since yesterday.

"He's over his girlfriend house." Her mother stated.

Ariel shook her head. How many times did she have to tell him to stop jumping into all of these relationships at one time? An image of a boy popped in her head. '_Yeah right, like I'm the one to talk. I practically ran blindly into a relationship. How foolish can I get?'_

A tear ran down Ariel cheek as she looked down at her feet. She followed her mother out the door with her head hung low so she wouldn't see any of her tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't need her mother worrying for her. She already has so much on her mind already. Ariel would feel like a burden to worry her mother with all of her problems. She felt this was something she needed to handle on her own without anyone becoming involved. She hated talking about gushy stuff to her mother. It was weird and worse, it was embarrassing!

Ariel sighed again as she peered out the car window in deep thought. She just hoped this day wouldn't give her too much of a headache.

After what seemed like forever they arrived at the school building. Ariel said a goodbye to her mom before heading inside to the principal office.

"Ahhhh, Miss. Iris, you've finally arrived." The principal called out her last name grabbing the girl attention who was sitting down in a chair waiting patiently for him to address her. Heck it's not like she would complain if they didn't! She could sit here all day and be happy with just that. She wasn't too fond of this school. Wait, she wasn't fond of this school at all! What was she saying?

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept last night because church ended so late. I didn't realize it was so late until me and my mom checked her phone, and that was when we were leaving the church."

"Church is not an excuse, Miss Iris, you have to be on time for school. What's more important church or school? Church will not give you an education, will it?"

Ariel lowered her head and said. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good." He said simply, grabbing the pen from his desk, he scribbled his name on a tardy slip, and handed it to Ariel with a smile. "I'm expecting you to be on time for school more Miss. Iris."

"I will." Ariel voiced as the door to the principal office closed behind her departing figure. 'School is more important than church?' Ariel thought in confusion. 'No way that is true. The people in the church helps get the word out to all and turn people to the faith of God. Nothing is more important than him…or at least..not to me. I love God so much..there's just no way I could think like that. Still, if I keep this up, I might fail my school year!'

'I guess I'll have to go to church on a different schedule.' Ariel thought as she neared her class room door. Her heart beat sped up as she looked through the classroom window. She had always dreaded coming to school especially since the people who bullied her was always there for outward entertainment. They would put her into sticky situations, and they knew how to hurt her emotionally, rather than verbally. They knew just what to say to crush her soul and they knew the exact words to do it. She didn't hate them. She felt pity for them and sadness for herself. Why couldn't she be popular like them?

Ariel shook the bad thoughts from her head, bravely twisting the doorknob; she opened the door to her classroom, and stepped in. Everyone paused in their actions and looked up to see the girl enter looking nervous as can be.

She eyed her seat. Someone was sitting in her seat!

"Good morning Miss Iris, I changed around the seating arrangements since your classmate here wants to throw paper balls and books all around the class room. Blame this on them-"

"Nawl, don't blame this on us." A boy cut in interrupting her. The people in her class laughed at his smart remark. His name was pretty simple, Zay, and he was the class clown of the room. He just didn't know when to shut up.

"Uhm excuse me?" His teacher said.

"You're excused." He said back with a smug look earning more giggles from the inmates.

"Chill out. Chill out. It ain't even worth it bruh. You gone get in trouble. You already know how it is in here." One of his flunkies commented.

"You better listen to him Zay. She gone write you up in a heartbeat." Another one of his friends complimented or as they say now 'associates.'

"You better be glad I'm a nice teacher Mr. Collins. You don't get one like me around." His teacher complained, eyeing Zay with an 'I will write you up look.'

"Mannnnnnn." Zay complained. "I'm just going to leave that alone."

"That's the best thing for me to do." Zay said than went back to working.

"Well Miss Iris, I am so sorry for that rude interruption, but you will be sitting by Jayla."

Ariel eyes widen in horror as she stared at the open seat next to the small girl. She liked to fell to her knees and cried. Why was faith so cruel to her? Why did she have to sit by her of all people?

"Why she gotta sit by me? Why can't she sit by Zay? He was the one that be getting into trouble all the time." Ariel eyes gaze at the floor feeling all types of emotions flow within her.

"Girl nawl." Zay dismissed in a rude tone of voice. "I don't want her sitting by me."

The classed laughed as Ariel felt her eye corners become wet and sheer embarrassment swept over her.

"What wrong with her? She must be ugly to you or something?" That sneaky little bi- Ariel stopped herself midsentence before she could think anything out of hand. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to set her up so the class could laugh at her.

"I just don't want her sitting by me. Dang man, do I have to explain everything?!" To her relief Zay didn't embarrass her too much.

"Now that's enough! She is sitting by you whether you like it or not! You better get used to it because you two will be working in groups for a long while!" Her teacher declared.

Ariel slowly walked over to her seat, but when she went to sit down, she fell right on her bottom. The class laughed at her unfortunate accident. The girl had pushed her chair back when Ariel was going to sit in it. Ariel stood up with tears breaming in her eyes.

"Aw see now you made her cry." Her friend beside her said with restraint. It was clear that she was trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Now why y'all had to make the girl go cry. Y'all heartless." The class clown said as he stood up and wrapped the crying girl in a warm tight embrace. The girls look over at them while rolling their eyes.

"Get out!" The teacher shouted.

"Who me?" The girl known as Jayla asked, pointing to herself as if she had no clue what she had done.

"Yes you! Get out! I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom! Get out now before I call security!" The teacher shouted again, glaring holes into the young girls head.

The young girl got up from her seat, stomped over to the door, and slammed the door shut behind her shaking the entire classroom. This only fueled the teachers anger even more as she walked fast out the door to address the seething girl.

"You got!" A girl called from her seat.

"Wait until we get to into those locker rooms!" Another one of the girl friend said.

"Y'all aint go do nothing." The class clown along with a few other boys said. The girls side was silent. None of them stood up for her because mostly all of them wanted to see a fight go down.

"Who ain't?" The girl looked at him bugged eye. "That's my little cousin and she failing too. Ion care how she feeling. I swear to God man. Just wait." She made gestures with her fist.

"You need to be quiet and sit down somewhere. You ain't gone do nun." A boy steeped in licking his lips as he said it.

"Alright. I won't." The girl nodded her head crazily.

"Ariel come here sweety!" The teacher called out from outside the door. Ariel sniffled as she released the boy grip and stepped out into the hallway. Her eyes had were watery and her nose was turning a red color.

"Jayla here have something to say to you."

"I'm sorry." Jayla said bluntly.

"Now you can do better than that." Her teacher scolded her.

"I'm sorry for calling you out. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just playing with you. I always do, you just take it the wrong way sometimes." Jayla confessed sounded truthful to her teacher, but Ariel could spot the hidden deceit in her voice.

"Now give her a hug." She gave Ariel a full blown hug. Ariel wished that one day this could be a real hug from her, but she was more concerned with what those girls would do to her in the locker.

"I don't want to see any more out of you two, okay Jayla?"

Jayla nod her her and said. " We won't get into any more trouble with each other. Dang! Can I go take my seat now?"

"Yeah." When she saw Ariel entering the classroom she stopped her. "I'm not finished talking with you yet."

"If they do anything to hurt your feeling tell me, okay? I will deal with them and we will get this all settled out and they would no longer mess with you." Her teacher eyes her in all seriousness. "Would you like me to contact your mother about this?"

"NO!" Ariel almost shouted. "I mean no." She calmed herself. "I'm a young woman. I can handle it on my own." If she told her mother what was happening in school it would be worse of a look on Ariel.

"I know the school policy says I am to call a guardian for something as serious as this, but since you're such a special girl to me, I won't do it for the sake of you. I know how it feels to be pressured into these types of situations. Believe me, I've been there."

"You mean you?" Ariel eyes widen as her teach nod her head. "That's right. I've been there and done that. I actually was a bully myself." Ariel eyes widen even more. She could never imagine anyone as sweet as her teacher to be a bully. "But that was before I was put into my place. I mainly bullied people because my home life wasn't so great so I took it out on this one girl who reminded me so much of my mother who had died."

"I hated her..because she reminded me of how much I hated my mother the day she died. She had left me all alone with an abusing father, and he raised me to be cold hearted, and I eventually became what he always yearned for in me."

"I was hate full, cruel, only thought of my own self, and shun others. I kept picking and picking with the same girl each and every day. Than one day something happened that changed my life forever, she stood up to me. Her words stung because her words were true. She had told me whatever grudge I have with my family I shouldn't take it out on here. She called me all the mean names that I have in the past and she cursed my life, hoping I got what I deserve, and I did, I really, really did." Her teacher eyes started watering. "I had changed as I grew up, having to fall in love with my husband, he was everything I've ever asked for. Everything seemed to be going according to planned, but we tried and tried for a baby and we just couldn't-" The teacher bit her lip. "We couldn't have a child because I was sterile."

Ariel gasp at this. "It hurt me so much that I couldn't have a child in the way normal people do with their husband. It hurt me so badly to know I could never have children than the unexpected happened, he left me!"

"He left me all along after I we decided to adopt our own child. I still call him today and he never picks up his phone! I just want to know why he left me but he never told me anything. He just said he didn't won't to be with me anymore."

"We got a divorce to my embarrassment. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't meet with any of my family members for an entire month. I cut off all of their calls and text."

"When they would come over, I wouldn't answer the door. I just couldn't see any of them. I felt hurt within my bones and I still do, I really do. I had learned a very eye catching lesson. Never mess with a girl if she curses your life to hell."

"Did you really…hate your mother because of all this?" Ariel breathe out, astonished that her teacher would be so open with one of her student, with her nonetheless.

"No. I really love my mother. I was just incredibly sad about her lose and I felt emotionally pissed at the world. I'm sorry I'm telling you all of this, I just wanted you to know that maybe the girls bully you because their home life is not so great as yours."

'_Or maybe they bully me because they have nothing better to do with their life.' _ Ariel thought but never dared to say it out loud.

"It still doesn't make the incident all the better, but I just wanted you to know that maybe they need a little guidance, and for someone to change them like my husband did to me." Her teacher smiled a sad smile at her. "So dry those tears girl! Life is too short to waste it on some naïve little girls, okay?"

"Okay." Ariel brushes the tears away with her fore arm. "I hope your husband come around."

"Ex-husband." Her teacher corrected.

"Huh?" Ariel tilted her head to the side.

"You mean ex-husband. I'm no longer with him so ex husband." Her teacher said.

"Uhm okay." Ariel felt a little awkard after her teacher shared such personal insight with her. It made her feel a little closer to her and that made Ariel smile through her now drying face.

After they talked a little more Ariel walked back into the classroom and took notes at her teachers teaching. It was the end of class when the bell ring and she felt something fit her on the back. She turned around to see a crumbled paper on the floor, unfolding it, her eyes widen in horror.

Two words in red traced along the paper.

You got.

She let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding and quickly ripped up the paper and threw it in the nearby trash bin. Her heart was beating so fast! What do she do now? Were they planning on jumping her in the locker room? There were so many terrifying possibilities for the timid girl.

She walked fast to her next class room and sat down. She thanked the heavens that at least one of her class rooms wasn't filled with a bunch of scar meanies! She went through each class until it was time for lunch time.

She grabbed a tray from the cafeteria lady, she took in the scent of the heavenly crust that was on the pizza. Cafeteria food wasn't the best, but It sure tasted mighty good when you was really hungry! Ariel hasn't had anything to eat all day and felt like she was starving so she was thankful that they were serving her all-time favorite cafeteria junk food.

"Ariel!" Her friends called out to her. She saw them wave over to her and with a smile, she went and sat beside them.

"Hey guys!" Ariel said to all her friends. She had a good fair amount of friends. Ariel was actually quite popular, surprise, yes, she actually had some popular friends, but she didn't have too many popular friends like the other girls. Ariel was more in the middle class. She wasn't lame but hanging with her "lame" friends made her lame. It was also her that she was so sensitive. I mean the girl could be a flower sometimes, but in certain classes, she has some popular people respect, because well they don't see her act all sensitive. She actually has a wild side to her, but its only so rare that you see that come out of the girl.

"Did you get your hair done? You look gorg today! I mean you look gorgeous everyday but today you look kinda different." Ariel friend complimented. Her name was Kaylee, she was really, really, energetic, and she's really friendly. She's known for twerking, something Ariel would never do, not even in a million years, but her friend Kaylee could get almost any boy if she wanted. She was the typical blonde. Warm colored hair, high energy, and a wild nature. Ariel didn't want to judge her, but she learned to stay away from Kaylee when it came to any types of parties. Kaylee could be reckless sometimes. Ariel never dared to go to a party by her. She still loved her friend though despite this.

"No I didn't get my hair done. I put my hair in a regular pony tail." Ariel said, giving her a smile.

"Girl that pony tail is laid." Her other friend known as Katy Lee commented as they all laughed together in unison.

"So, what's been going on with you, you've being so late to school and all." A girl with brunette hair leaned over to hear her friend excuse this time.

Ariel groaned. "Guys it's the same as the last. I have church and its really been putting me on a set back in school since I don't get as much sleep as I need to."

"You don't have to go to church, you know? As long as you have a Bible and the Lord than you don't need nothing else!" Kaylee preached. The girls clapped on and said. "Girl preach."

Ariel giggled. "You guys are so funny but I'm the lead singer now!" Ariel squealed in excitement. "I finally stepped up and stopped being so shy all the time!"

There were mutters of' about time' and 'I'm so proud of you.'

"Thank you guys! It means so much to see everyone supporting me." Ariel sent them all a blazing smile.

"You know us a nickel for a nickel." The prettiest girl she had ever seen said. She had light blonde hair but it was so light blonde that it actually appeared to be a clear white color. Her hair was thin and her face was curved adding on to her beauty was her wondrous big brown/gray eyes. She was stunning every time she laid eyes on her.

"Aww guys thank you." Ariel thanked them.

After lunch ended it was time for gym and Ariel heart was thumping so loudly in her chest. None of her friends took gym with her! She had no one to back her up, but then she scolded herself for that thought, what a pity she is to think something like that?

Ariel gulped as she entered the gym room. It's better to get this all over with than dwell on it now. She sat down on the gym bleachers and looked at her gym teacher, but in the back of her head, she was crying tears.

"Alright so girls today we will-"

Ariel didn't even want to hear. She didn't want to face the wrath that would await her. Heck, she didn't even know how to fight! Or at least not that good. Her mother didn't raise her to be a fighter, only her brothers knew how to fight, she didn't have any experience in fighting what so ever! The only thing she knew was to punch.

"Walk the bleachers." Ariel blinked. Walked the what? Did she hear wrong?

"You can change into your gym clothes or you can stay in them. This week that's all we will do until I say so." There were groans from the students.

"Can we play basketball?" A girl shouted out. She already was pouring in seat and she didn't even play basketball yet. I mean seriously, can this gym get any hotter?

"Yes but if you're not going to do anything you have to walk up and down the bleachers or walk around the side of the court. Your pick."

Followed after was the sound was an abundance of shoes hitting the gym floor. My heart rate had come down tons since hearing her declaration. She thanked God that today was the week she didn't have to do simple exercises like pushups or pull ups. It would have been disastrous.

"Your still got." She heard a voice whisper from behind and turned around to see all four of the girls behind her with their hands on their hips.

"You want to know why no boys want to go with you? Because your ugly, unpopular, and you have no father to raise you to fight. It's too bad that he's dead and gone, don't chu think?" The girl laughed in front of her as the three girl joined in on the quarrel.

"I would feel bad for you, but I won't, because you think you're so pretty!" The girl rolled her eyes at Ariel tears. "Please girl bye."

She dismissed Ariel, bumping into her shoulder as she left, leaving behind a torn Ariel.

'_You stupid girl! She just insulted your dead father and you do nothing about it! You're so weak and useless! I hate you! Who are you and why are you so weak? You're so angry yet you can't do anything about it! Stupid girl, you're stupid, ugly, and unpopular, no one would ever want you! Not even him! Not even the one you love!'_

Ariel felt that all too familiar stinging sensation in her heart. It felt like tiny pin needles stabbing her over and over again. Her knees felt weak and it felt so hard to stand up. Ariel took her last chance before breaking down and darted out the gym to the bathroom. Once she got there, she broke down on her hands and knees. She couldn't contain the pain anymore, she let it all out. Gripping at her heart, Ariel thought up all the negative things to throw against herself, calling her every name in the book.

Ariel spent the rest of the period caged up in a stall silently crying her tears away. When the bell rung for the end of the period she did an over look at her face and grimaced. Her face was really red and her tears were still glassy from all of the endless crying. Somehow, she still managed to look beautiful even though she spent almost an hour crying.

She dabbed her face with cold water. For some reason cold water always made her face calm down. It didn't do too much since she had light skin, but it sure was better than she was looking. She waited until her face came back to its normal color.

'My eyes still look glassy but it'll be okay for now.' Ariel thought.

She went to her next class and her heartbeat stopped for a moment at what she saw. There was the man she loved. He was speaking to her teacher about something. They both were smiling so she assumed it must be something really good. His smile was so..show stopping. So wide, so bright, so vibrant, and oh God his eyes when he smiled, it had a little twinkle added to them. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her entire life. Ariel blushed. '_No, no, no! You're supposed to forget about him! You're supposed to hate him!'_

'_Or maybe you should talk to him and tell him that you are in love with him stupid! But why would he return your feelings? I mean your ugly and unpopular right? There's no way someone as popular as him would want you! You will never be with him so just give it up!'_

And if on cue, a girl came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his back, he looked back at her with a smile and said. "Hey girl!"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ariel looked on at the embracing couple, sulking as they continued to embrace each other, and with anger she didn't know she possessed, she stalked over towards them.

As if they knew she was coming, they both looked her way with wide eyes. Ariel was very confused wondering why were given her that expression.

The boy smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat, she literally couldn't even move anyone, nor could she speak to the boy.

"Heyyyyy Ariel!" He smiled at her.

"Hello…" Ariel greeted shyly.

"Sooo, how are you doing? Your eyes look a little watery." The boy asked, looking at her with something Ariel couldn't place. Was that..worry and care? Ariel was always good at reading people, but she wasn't sure with him. I mean a boy this good lucking, seriously, why would he lower himself to her level?

"I'm fine..and really? That's interesting.." Ariel trailed on softly. She didn't want to tell him a lie. Her heart would suffer in guilt if she does lie to someone like him. He was so nice and kind, such a sweet little fellow.

"So how are you doing?" Ariel bravely asked.

"I'm fine. Is this your classroom?" He asked, tilting his head. Ariel blushed, turning her head away from him, she said." Yes this is my class."

"I bet you're really smart since you're already so pretty!" The girl below him smacked him on top of the head and glared up at him. Meanwhile, Ariel brain was going in an overload. Can not compute. Can not compute. Shutting down in five, four, three, two…and one.

The boy looked over at her in mild concern. "Ariel." He poked at her shoulder but she wouldn't budge. "Ariel, are you okay?"

His touch brought her back to life and with almost visible stars in her eyes she looked up at him with so much love in her eyes that it made him stagger back. "Ariel…" He choked out. Her gaze..it was almost like she..

"I'm sorry." Ariel said.

"For what?" He was confused. What did she have to apologize to him for?

"For not telling you something that I should have told you a long time ago." Ariel said in a breathily voice.

"What, what do you mean?" He breathes out feeling a little anxious inside of what that might be. He had a bad feeling about this.

Ariel grabbed his hand much to his surprise. She liked the feel of his hand. It was so tender and almost fit perfectly in her small petite hands. She pulled away from the annoying girl and faced him dead on.

"It's been stressing me out a lot, and I just wanted to tell you that, I love you." It came out so smooth when she said the 'I love you.' part. She was surprised by his reaction. He didn't even seem the least bit shock. It's as if he already knew!

"Uhm." He breathes out a breath of air. "Your cool and all but…" She knew from the 'but' it was all over for her. Her eyes begin to water. "But I already have a girlfriend."

Ariel wasn't shocked by this. She knew he liked to toy around, but this must mean that he's really serious about this girl. Ariel searched his eyes for any sigh of love, care, anything, any kind of emotion, but she found none. It was as if he was blocking her from reading his eyes. Ariel gave up and looked down and a sigh. "Oh." In a very low voice. It was the softest voice he'd ever heard, he could tell he broke the girl in half, so when she walked away he called out. "But we can still be friends!"

Ariel shook her head. What a bad decision for him to make. Doesn't he know that that would only cause problems and Ariel didn't want to be his friend, she wanted to be his lover! It was so confusing that he rejected her, but it was even more confusing of why she wasn't crying yet. Have Ariel became so sadden that she couldn't even cry anymore? Oh wait no.. A small tear slowly slid from her eye. She couldn't answer him back. She didn't want to..she was too hurt..her heart felt floored..her knees felt weak.

'Why God, why! I had prayed to you! In the Bible it said if you ask you shall receive! I believed with all my heart we would be together so why did this have to happen! I don't understand! I thought I was the one for him! I thought I would be the one darn it! I hate this feeling! I hate feeling like this! Why does my like suck so much! I hate me! I'm so stupid! No wonder he didn't like me! All the sighs that led to us being a couple was a deceit! I should have listened to the voice in the back of my head! I should have now I'm stuck in my thoughts wondering what went wrong!' An endless amount of tears flew from Ariel eyes. She made sure to wipe them all before she came into the classroom. This was her favorite homeroom and yet she felt so weak, so, so very weak.

At the end of the day Ariel went home and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up it was night time and she pulled out her diary from under her pillow. She unlocked the key to her heart and unclasped the diary. All kinds of wild thoughts ran through her head. Her tears hit the blank sheets of her diary pages, she had to turn a few more sheets because of the tears staining through the see through sheets.

_Dear Diary, _

_My life took a turn for the worse today. Today is one of the worse days of my life. No, I've had so many bad days that I don't know which one to pick as the worse day, but this has to be the most bumming day so far in months. Those stupid girls were bullying me again..and worse of all I confessed my feelings to him today, yeah, him the one I love, Keith. I should hate him and yet.._" Ariel tears stained the word 'hate.' _I wanted to forget him, but he stayed in my mind, in my dreams, I didn't listen to the voice that told me I would never be with him. I feel even more stupid than earlier. He didn't really think I was cool. He probably thought I was another lame, heh even though I am, I'm so stupid. I love him God.. I love him so much with all my heart. How could you do this to me? I prayed and prayed and I have not received! What kind of lie have you been feeding me? _Ariel broke down even more. _Oh, I'm so sorry for saying things like that about you. It's not your fault that the one I love doesn't love me. I guess the memory of us will always be buried into the past…but what do I do now? _

Ariel closed her diary and flipped over on her back to stare up at the celling. "I hate my life. Sometimes I wish I would just die but I'm too much of a coward to do it anyways. Plus, how selfish would I be to leave my family behind, and I want to be with God in heaven. I want to see him one day because I love him. Like I loved Keith.." At that thout Ariel drowned herself in never ceasing painful tears.

She opened her song book and wrote down a few more lines of her unfinished song.

_And I pray for forgiveness, look for the answers_

_Cuz it's hard for me to pretend_

_Look to my mother, call to the captain_

_Can't you see this state that I'm in_

_And no one would know this, nobody noticed_

_Cuz it's me where it begins_

* * *

So did you guys like the chapter? I probably won't be showing much of her school life! Well if you guys don't want me to I can loop it around somehow. Btw that love confession is pretty much what I've been through, though Ariel situation is a bit different from mines, so she's more..how do I say it? The scene is different from my confession (irl) I tried to make Ariel feel the way I felt when confessing to the boy that I had love. (Who I don't love anymore and yet my mind seems still linger on him for some odd reason. My heart doesn't respond anymore, but my mind must still be in love with this boy.) And yes, he is the most handsome boy I've ever seen. So I'm letting you guys into my world. The whole incident with the girls is false. It didn't happen to me, but I have gotten bullied before, stupid jealous girls! And how about that witch decided to tell me she made my life a living hell. She did but I didn't let her get the better of me. I looked at her like she was crazy. Just to tell everyone, I've grown up, and I'm not the same girl I used to be! I am proud of how far I came in life!

Anyways thank you for reading ladies and gents. My utmost apologies for keeping you waiting for like two whole weeks, but school has got the better of me.

Honestly, when i look back at it, i don't like how this chapter came out. There are a few errors i need to fix in this chapter.


	3. MemoriesA Dream?

Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter. Its spring break so I can write all day long. I just finished watching the movie hunger games: catching fire. It was good, but is it better than the last one, I'm not sure about it. I love the movie hunger games for the action, on this one, however love is the most capturing part in the movie. Despite this, I enjoyed watching it. It wasn't the best but it was good. Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing, and I honestly do not know what it is you guys like. Would you like to see a love triangle between Keith, (mystery boy), and Ariel? I can make it work! Just leave a review and I will compensate on what you wrote and hopefully I could make it work in both of our favors!

* * *

Chapter Three: Memories/Dreams

Ariel was lying down in bed when the phone rung her from her thoughts. She gazes at the phone for the longest before she sighed and pressed the talk button. Placing it to her ear, she said. "Hello?"

"Hey Ariel, is that you, are you okay?" Came her friend's worried voice.

"I'm fine." Ariel beckoned, turning on her side. "Why do you sound so worried?"

"That's because I am! Do you have any idea what's coming up!" Ariel had to bring the phone away from her ear if she didn't want to go death in one ear and have hearing aids. "No why? What is so important about what's coming up that you have to take my whole ear off?"

"I can't believe you don't know." Ariel could make out the disappointment in her friend's voice. "Summer is coming up, idiot. There's gonna be a huge festive being taken part down town and we want you to go!"

"Who is we?" Ariel sounded annoyed. She really wasn't too much in the mood for any kind of event.

"We is us, duh. All of us girls, hello, and there's gonna be a lot of hot guys there! You could even get you one! You have to come!" Ariel shook her head. "I can't go."

"Why not!" Came her friend's voice of dejection. Ariel rolled her eyes as she turned straight to look at her ceiling. "Well….i want to spend half my summer in church."

"What!" Ariel once again had to pull the phone away. Her friends voice could make her ears bleed. Literally.

"You want to spend time in church. That's good and all but what about spending time with us girl at the festival?"

"Look, me and my family is taking a trip this summer so I'm not sure if I could come with you guys. Besides, it's not like where you're going is anything amazing."

"So, where are you guys going anyways?"

"We're going to Australia for the summer."

Her friend let out a loud squeal. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me before? I would love to go with you!"

Ariel shook her head at the phone. "That wasn't an invitation; I don't think my family would let you go anyway, there not a fan of what you do."

She heard her friend gasp. "They know what I do! Did you tell them?" She questioned worryingly.

"Of course not!" Ariel reassured her. "I would never do that to you!"

"Good." She than heard her friend breath out an air of relief.

There was silence between them for a while until Ariel broke the silence.

"Hey, Kaylee." Ariel called, breaking the silence. "Yes?" Her friend perks up at the sound of her name being called.

"Do you believe in…love?"

Ariel could make out her friends breathing from the other end and then she heard a light hearted chuckle from the other end.

"Love..?" Her friend started, than amusingly said. "Love is a complex word to use for us teenagers. I don't think about it too much, though, it would be nice for a guy to take you seriously once and a while."

"That's what you think, but seriously, do you?" Ariel needed to know if someone out there was in the same situation at her. Ariel didn't want to be alone. Just thinking about it made her want to cry all over again.

"I believe that there's someone for everyone, but love, quit dreaming." Ariel felt something in her heart being stabbed at those words. "Boys couldn't love anyone because all of them are stupid, petty, immature, and plain dumb. What you need Ariel, is a man. I'm getting sick of these little boys." Her friend giggles. "I'm not saying there's absolute zero possibility of love out there, I'm just saying that it would take a heck of a long time to find the right guy for you, and that's the painful truth."

"I guess so.." Ariel whisper.

"Hey don't be sad. You'll find someone who likes you. Trust me on this." Kaylee comforted.

"Well, there is one boy who I like, but he-" Ariel couldn't go on. Saying the complete sentence would shatter her. She knew if she did, she would start to tear up again.

"You mean Keith?" Her friend asked as Ariel turned over on her side with a tear drop let coming down her face. "Yeah." Ariel confirmed her suspicions.

"What happened, you know, between you guys?"

"I don't know..I honestly don't know." Ariel answered only to hear her friend gasp. "Oh my, something happened between you two, huh? You sounded so sad when you answered the phone, so tell me what's wrong, and maybe I could help you be with him."

Ariel abruptly sobbed. "H-He, he didn't want me! H-He was with that girl w-who w-w-wrapped her arms around him! They were hugging….they were together! I c-confessed to him a-and he, he told me nothing! The only thing he said was-was that I was cool! He lied! He always lied to me! I love him so much, how could he do this to me, after all I've been through! We..we were together." Ariel calmed herself down to a whisper." We use to be boyfriend and girlfriend in the past. I thought he cared me, even loved me, but I was so foolish to ever believe something like that. I spent my whole night crying, wanting to be with him, and just wanting to be by his side, always. I hate this, this never ending feeling of pain, and absolute torture. I just..don't know what to do anymore." With all she had said, she hung up the phone, and burst out in a fit of tears.

'The tears…they just won't stop! Why, why did this have to happen to me, someone like me? I don't understand! What did I ever do to deserve this.' Ariel thought in pain. She ignored the ringing of her cell phone. She already knew who it was that was calling her.

Ariel spent all day crying in her bed room. She didn't bother to eat or drink anything, she didn't feel the need too, and she felt everything in her just shut down completely. Ariel gave one last sob before her body gave in to a deep sleep.

_((In Ariel dream))_

_Ariel peers down at the blood red carpet, the carpet led her to a door way, the light was blinding her eyes, so she had to shield her eyes from the bright light. She cautiously opens the door to see blood smeared on the wall. It read. 'This way.' With an arrow pointing to the direction of the light. Ariel takes off down the path, but the light was getting the best of her, it literally felt like it was making her go blind! 'God always creates a path' was in red rose blood on the wall. She was getting closer and closer to the light. _

_She saw another door and carefully twisted the doorknob. She gasps at the site before her. It was the boy. The boy who she saw leaning on a fence near her church! Her surrounding became pure white, and in a distance she could see the boy, with his back turned to her. _

"_Hey!" Ariel calls out hoping to get his attention. When he said nothing, she called out to him again. "Hey! It's me, the girl you saw that day at church when it was raining! Hey, can you hear me?"_

_Ariel ran over to him, but it seems the more she ran, the less she got closer to him. 'What is going on?' She asks herself. She ceased in her tracks, seeing a strange red aura pour out of him, her eyes widen in shock._

'_What's happening to him?' Ariel wondered as the red aura begins engulfing his entire body until it looked like he was a red flame. The blood red carpet that led to the door begins changing color, from red to black, and wings started sprouting out his backside. The scenery changed from all white to all dark flowing trees, capturing every drop of rain, and when he turned around, Ariel felt chills run down her spine. She was frozen. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What he said next made her eyes widen even more in fear. _

"_**Ready to die**, **little girl**?" The now living breathing monster sped towards her in great speed. She wanted to move but she couldn't. Her limbs felt frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't move!_

"_Its time!" The "demon" shouted going in for the kill, just in a nick of time, a bright light came crashing down from the heavens, and landed in between the both of them. The girl yelped as she flew back and hit something or someone. She felt someone arms wrap around her waist. _

_She wanted so desperately to look up to see the savoir of her life, but his/her light was so bright that she was afraid she would be blind if she did. _

_She could, however, hear his whisper, pretty much confirming it was a male who saved her. His voice was so tender yet so smooth. Who was this man and why was he whispering. 'Black like a starless night, long like an eagles wings, fast like a nick of light, grey like a sorrowful man.'_

Ariel woke up with a jolt. Sweat pours down her body like a waterfall. She quickly threw the covers off of her, she felt boiling hot! She was slightly terrified of her dream. That site..with the red aura seeping from that man's body..it seemed so real. How could a dream like that seem so realistic? Better yet, the dream didn't even make any sense, was it supposed to anyway. Ariel breathes out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It didn't matter to think of the dream anyways, it was just one little dream, and couldn't possibly mean anything important, could it?

* * *

Short chapter, but hey, it's an update! I hope you liked it. Who is this man and what was the meaning behind his saying? Will Ariel find out the meaning before it's too late? Too late for what you say, ahh nothing! ( grins evil like. )

Thanks for reading and please review. I work too hard on my work. Yes, I wanted to stop here. I think it would be appropriate to end it here.


	4. Him and a New Friend

Chapter Four: The Boy and a new friend.

* * *

It had been several days since Ariel confession to Keith and she felt tired. She didn't feel as joyous as she use to when arriving to church. She tried her best to put on a happy smile, but when she did, it always turns out to be so fake, and Ariel absolutely hated fake smiles. Still, she had a part to do, and she couldn't let her private life interfere with her roles in church, or at least, that's how Ariel viewed it.

"Good morning, Sista Annamay, Sister Pearla, Brother Ray jones with that_ good_ oleeee' white tux you have on!" Ariel saw her preacher greet the three members of church as they entered the building with remarkable smiles on their faces. Brother Ray laughs at his comment and leans in to give the preacher a one armed hug.

"That's a hug? That's all I get Brother Ray Jones? I know your grandma taught you better than that! You not supposed to hug a brother like this-" The preacher mimicked Brother ray jones hugs he gave him as the church gives a half-hearted laugh, "You suppose to hug them like this!" He grabs brother ray and pulls him into a full blown hug, brother ray responds back with a smile, while patting his preacher lightly on the back. When they pulled back, brother ray gave him a gesture with his lop sided white trimmed hat and sat down in his usual seating.

Ariel eyes narrows around the room, waiting for the crowd to disperse into the church, it was taking longer than she thought.

"Hey Ariel."

Ariel turns her head to see the girl who had given her part to her as the lead singer greeting her with a warm smile.

"Orozora! Hey, how are you doing!" Ariel said slightly startled that she was standing there. She didn't even hear the girl walk up to her, probably because of how noisy the church is inside.

As if reading Ariel thoughts, Orozora asks. "Hey it's kind of loud in hear, wanna go outside and talk?" Ariel looks around, searching for her mother, and when she caught site of her conversing with a fellow church member, she shrugs, and turned to walk out the door.

"Sure." Ariel finally says, walking out the door without a care in the world. She felt the need to get away from all of the mingling inside, she had a lot to think and rethink about.

"So, how old are you?" Orozora wonders, Ariel raises an eyebrow, but she answers. "I'm sixteen, why?"

Ariel and Orozora walks a little further away from the church but not too far away where they couldn't hear the chatter inside the church.

"Why? Because I just want to know, silly! How about we become the best of friends!" Orozora suggested as she throws her hands in the air out of sheer excitement. Ariel smiles and with a nod of her head, she says. "Okay we shall see."

"We shall see?" Orozora made a face as they made their way back to the church." Are you saying you don't want to be my friend?"

"No!" Ariel shouted, dismissing Oroza worry." I just.." Ariel drifted off the end, her school life fresh in her mind." Never mind." Ariel sighs in dismay.

"What? What is it?" Her friend asks curiosity laced in her voice. Orozora didn't want to pressure the girl into saying anything she didn't want to, but if it was her concern then she had all the right to address it.

"It has nothing to do with you, Orozora, really." Ariel said. The girl named Orozora laces her fingers behind her back and gave her new best friend the best smile she could muster." As longs as it doesn't have anything to do with me than I don't have anything to say to you, but if it's something or someone who or is bugging you than come to me with your problem. We can't be best of friends if we can't solve each other's problems, now could we?"

Ariel peers over her shoulder at her new best friend.

"I guess not." Ariel replies while stepping up the church stairs leading to the church door. She steps inside and was bombarded with greetings from everyone. It had always been like this. Ariel had to admit that she likes the attention she always gets when she coming to church compared to the attention she gets in school, she's practically a saint to these people. Ariel let a small smile slip, a real smile. She was starting to feel a little bit better, even though a little to her was actually a lot.

She glances over to her preacher and smiles at him. "Hello. How are you?" The preachers looks her way and with a slightly throw off look; he brings her into his arms, giving her a large hug as he had given everyone else in the church.

When the preacher ended the hug, he shook her shoulder twice to get her to pay close attention, his face twisted in a large grin. "I am doing just fine, Miss Iris. Have you studied the music a little more? I know practice was a little tough for you."

Ariel nods her head. "I studied well and I even made up my own song." Ariel responds. The preacher looks to be calculating something but she didn't know what exactly.

"That's nice." The preacher commented." Maybe you could sing it for us today? It would be an honor to hear a voice such as lovely as yours. God has given you such great talent; don't let it go to waste." And with that he patted her on the back and left Ariel with her thoughts.

_Why did he look at me like that..like he was testing me? For what though..?_

Ariel took her place beside her mother. Her eyes shifts around the church and landed on her new best friend. Ariel didn't know what to think about her request in becoming her new best friend. I mean, it was crazy. She had only met, well Ariel had seen her in church for the longest, just haven't interacted with her until now, that is. She just thought it was sudden and suspicious of her of to all of a sudden take an interest in her after all of the days pass by. Why now, why did she choose now to talk to her.

_Is it because I'm the lead singer now?_

"Ain't God good." The preacher said.

"Yes!" Echoes the crowd of worshippers.

"Aint God nice!" The preacher exclaims.

Someone shot up out their seat and pump fist the air. "VERY!" The voice shouted in righteousness.

"And the Lordddd has not stopped there!" The people were already getting railed up at the preachers preaching. He barely said a word and everyone already started waving their hands in the air, as if they were reaching out for God.

"He has kindness, gratefulness, forgiveness, caring, sharing, and love in his heart, ah!" The people in the crowds begins to get teary eyed at how loving their Lord is. "And no, no, no, there aint no devil in his heart, because the devil is a lie!"

There were mummers and shouts of. "Yeah." And "Ain't that right!"

"That's allll the devil is!" He stretched the word 'all' to explain the depth and seriousness of the devils lies.

"The beast is a man against Christ but the devil is man against Christ who mouth is full of lies! He has the most filth mouth and he tries to temp us! The biggest lie Satan has even pulled was fooling the world into believing that he does not exist!"

There were choirs of 'Amen' around the church. This went on for about a least a few hours until the choir had to sing a few songs. Ariel nervously steps up to the mic, Orozoka notices Ariels worry, so being the great friend she is, she patted Ariel on the back and told her. "Don't worry. You have this in the bag, Miss thang." Orozora teased her as she laughs at Ariel flushed face.

_Okay Ariel, you can do this. Just remember your lyrics and you'll do fine. _

The instrumental beat went in and out of Ariel ears as she breathes out or tries to breathe out all of her anxieties. She closes her eyes for a moment and than opens her eyes as her lips slips out the most beautiful tone to anyone and everyone's ears in the church who was listening on. (Song: Lean on my by Kirk Franklin

_ Solo(Ariel): There's a man.._

_ Standing on the corner..he has no home._

_ He has no food and his blue skies are gone. _

_ Can you hear him crying out?_

The crowd looked on in awe, her beauty was merely astounding, the grace of her hand swaying beside her made her look like an angel in their eyes, and that voice is a gift from God himself.

_ And there's a girl_

_ Searching for a father and a friend_

_ Praying that the storm someday will end._

_ But instead of walking away_

_ Open up your heart and say_

Some church members stood up from their seats while swaying their hands in the air, singing along with the choir.

_ Choir: I am here_

_ You don't have to worry_

_ I can see..._

_ {Ariel} I can see your tears_

_ [Choir] _

_ ...your tears_

_ I'll be there in a hurry when you call_

_ [Ariel] Yes I will_

_ [Choir] Friends are there to catch you when you fall_

_ [Ariel] Here's my shoulder_

_ [Choir] Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me_

'Ariel kept singing until it was nearing the end of the church. This was the end of the day for the church and Ariel had been saving the best for last. She smiled brightly at the talkative crowd. The last song she had sung had gotten them all giddied up, hopefully this song calms them down, and so her feeling would come through in this song. (Pray for forgiveness By Alicia Keys. Play the song while reading the lyrics!)

_Beautiful garden where have you gone_

Ariel sung, closing her eyes as the music fills her heart and mind with unwanted thoughts, unwanted memories. She thought about how he life took a mean turn just recently.

_My self-delusions are leaving me in the storm_

She thought of Keith when she sung this. Images of her and Keith holding hands drifts in her mind only for the image to be shattered in pieces of a broken mirror.

_Taking for granted all the goodness that I've found_

_Somewhere I lost all, the control came crashing down_

Ariel thought of all of the tears she spilled from her early childhood up until now into her school year. She thought of what would come of it.

_And I pray for forgiveness, look for the answers_

_Cuz it's hard for me to pretend_

God invaded her thoughts, she had always been close to him, but her faith in not him but herself was demising everyday while she kept silent concerning her personal problems and feelings.

_Look to my mother, call to the captain_

_Can't you see this state that I'm in_

_ And no one would know this, nobody noticed_

_ Cuz it's me where it begins_

Ariel felt like tearing up but she held it all in and with watery eyes she kept singing with the voice that could literally stop anyone in their tracks. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about all of her friends and Mother and brothers who never took notice of her pain. Sure there were times when they would address her on the matter but they never really spoken to her about it. Ariel only blamed herself, she should have said something. She should have never been a coward.

_Beautiful morning please don't wake me from my sleep _

_Cuz I need some comfort to regain my sanity_

_And I don't wanna feel this crazy, I don't wanna feel discarded_

_Shattered into million pieces_

Ariel was afraid, in this process of healing she might just lose herself, from all the hurt she has experienced in the past. She would sometimes get bad thoughts in her head about hurting the people that hurt her, but she had always convinced herself that she pitied them, that she was not even angry at them. Ariel couldn't say that her words were true. The more she sung, the more her heart was hurting.

_And I pray for forgiveness, look for the answers_

_Cuz it's hard for me to pretend_

_Look to my mother, call to the captain_

_Can't you see this state that I'm in_

_And no one would know this, nobody noticed_

_ That it's me where it begins_

_And I pray for forgiveness within_

_I swear that every day I feel like my mind is haunting me_

_I think of every little stupid mistake that has been made_

_This time I don't have the strength to gather myself_

_And I'm falling to pieces _

Ariel didn't want to be the victim. She didn't feel the need to place herself in that position, the position that so many who would try to put her down, wanted her to be in. She didn't want them to break her, and yet they did. So how was she supposed to pick up the fallen pieces all by herself? Was there someone to save her from her cruel faith or will she forever be the cowered she is, and hide under the imaginary blankets that wore her father.

_And I pray for forgiveness, look for the answers_

_Cuz it's hard for me to pretend_

_Look to my mother, call to the captain_

_Can't you see this state that I'm in_

_I pray for forgiveness, looking for justice_

_Searching for answers, call to my mother_

_Pray for forgiveness, breaking the silence_

_And nobody knows this, nobody noticed_

The song started to slow as Ariel voice was just as low as a tiny whisper but audible enough for the entire church to hear.

_That it's me where it begins.._

She opens her eyes to see the church members clapping, getting up from their seat, some were smiling up at her, judging by everyone's expression they were blown away by her performance. Ariel smiles at all of them until her eyes caught sight of something or rather someone she wasn't expecting to see.

Ariel eyes widen as she gazes into his grey/chestnut eyes. She instantly recognized him as the boy who was on the church grounds and the boy who was in her dreams. The image of a red aura flowing through her mind brought her into a three second shock, it didn't last too long, as her friend Orozora gives her one bone crushing hug.

Ariel gasp, taking by serious at the sudden recognition, she hugs her back and with a smile, her friends says. "You were amazing Ariel! The song sounded sad but you did great! Can you tell me whose it by?" Orozoza asked eager to hear who the artist was.

"I wrote the song, actually." Orozora gasp at Ariel answer. Ariel wasn't paying too much attention; she was too busy trying to find the boy in her dreams. "You wrote that, why didn't you tell me you were a song writer Ariel!"

"Look Orozora, I have to go now, okay?" Ariel said before running off to find a certain boy leaving a left behind Orozora confused.

Ariel pushes through the crowd, she could see the fleeing boy, so she started shoving the people a little bit more. She quickly apologized to them and ran out the door only to run into..her mother.

"Ariel, where are you going?" Her mother asked with a stern look of disapproval.

"Out." Ariel said simply.

"Where? Its pitch black out there! You have school in the morning!" Something in Ariel brain ticked at her mother words. And just like that, her principals words came back to her in a nick of a light.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't come to school on time. _

Ariel sighs as she shrugs her shoulders and gives up. Maybe she'll see him another time?

"Let's go Ariel. We have to both get some sleep for tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us!" Her mother smiles before taking her hand, practically dragging her out the church.

People who saw, looked on and waved at the leaving couple, throwing in acknowledgment of Ariel singing as her and her mother hops in the car and drove off.

Ariel peers out the window and with a sadden sigh she sings the last lyric of her song. "That its me..where it begins."

* * *

The boy lets out a small smile, his hands in his pockets, he whispers out his thoughts to the ground." That girl….from my dream…has such a beautiful voice, I sometimes wonder, does she feel the same way as I do?"

* * *

And END. So the boys character has not YET emerged but that because I'm taking the story at a slow pacing. I do not want to rush anything! I promise you guys they would meet. I just had to cop block for a long time. Hehehe. Anyways, do you guys like the chapter or nah? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these song so please don't sue me! This is one of the reasons why i don't like putting the whole song lyrics in my chapters.


End file.
